Harry Potter and the Terrible Title
by maryjaneswims
Summary: Entering the 6th year, Harry deals with the death of Sirius, the world deals with the return of Lord Voldmort, and you can't ignore the sparks between Ron and Hermione any longer...
1. Reunion at Grimmauld Place

The bedroom was in disarray. An outsider might have been quite appalled to learn that someone lived there. Dirty jeans and tee shirts that hadn't been washed in weeks were strewn about the floor; robes covered his desk. Hedwig stayed in her cage most of the time, going out at night occasionally, for short periods of time. Harry had yet to write a letter to anyone in the magic community over the 6 weeks since school had released, despite repeated letters from Ron and Hermione. He didn't avoid replying because he was angry at them, as he had been last summer, but because grief had taken him over. He tried to act himself, to act normally. Every day was the same: he would wake, eat a bit of food: usually a half of a whole-grain muffin, whatever 'Diddikins' diet asked, and go to his room again, where he would lie on his bed. He tried to work on his summer assignments, it wasn't going to well, he couldn't focus. Attempted letters to his friends lay scattered about the floor, none completed, all tear-stained. He was too embarrassed to send them, a real man doesn't cry. Harry's bedroom was his refuge, he could be alone, and when he was alone, he mostly tried to work out his thoughts about Sirius.  
  
Harry replayed Sirius' last moments, his frustration at being cooped up in Grimmauld Place, his desire to save his godson, his bravery when battling his cousin. A surge of hatred came forth in Harry's mind, he hated Bellatrix Lestrange more than anyone in the world. Since that day, a burning desire to kill her had loomed over Harry. He often imagined the day when he could battle with her. he wanted some sort of payback. He wanted justice; he wanted to justify Sirius' death. Harry doubted that could ever happen in his mind.  
  
Frequently, Harry thought about how he would never see Sirius again. Never again could he call upon him when he didn't know where to turn, never again could he ask him questions about his dad. Harry felt a true orphan now, as he had before he had found Sirius. Sirius had made him feel as if he had a father, a family. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley didn't come close.  
  
And so the days passed like this, without anything eventful happening at number four, Privet Drive.  
  
But outside, in the magical world, things were happening. Voldemort had made what some might call his glorious comeback; others, the start of a battle that many thought had already been won.  
  
There was now an official death tally, Harry had read in The Daily Prophet, which was now somewhat reliable. It was delivered daily, but Harry read it somewhat infrequently. On some days, he wanted something to do, to keep himself occupied, and he would read the paper, or his quidditch books. Others, he felt as if the world had stopped turning, and he lied in bed all day long, simply thinking.  
  
Voldemort's return was now believed widely, and Harry's generation had their first taste of what it had been like 15 years ago. Harry could be thankful though, that the prophecy had not been made public. It would have created a frenzy. Harry would be adored, pressured, loved, a legend once more if the wizarding community was to hear the prophecy. Only two people knew of this prophecy; those two were Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
After 2 more weeks of Dark Marks and deaths in the wizarding world and mourning in Harry's bedroom, the Hogwarts owl arrived. It was quite of a relief to Harry; he wished to see Ron and Hermione, he wished to take his mind off of Sirius.  
  
And so, Harry decided to write Ron to see if he could come to the Burrow for the week preceding the start of school. He wasn't sure how else to get his supplies; and knew the Weasleys would gladly welcome him in their home. in fact, Ron had invited him several times in letters.  
  
"RON,  
  
Sorry I've not written, been really busy, you know,"  
  
Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the lie that Ron would see through clearly.  
  
"Right, then, I was wondering if I could stay with you until we go to school? I've about had enough with the Dursleys',"  
  
wrote Harry, as if Ron had never asked.  
  
"Well, send a reply owl as soon as you can. perhaps I can travel by Floo powder?  
  
Thanks, Harry"  
  
It was a terrible letter. It was short, to the point, and, Harry had to admit, a bit discourteous. But it was a start, and it would get Harry where he belong.  
  
And so it was that the very next evening Harry arrived at the Burrow. He felt more at home there than he ever had at the Dursley's home, and even allowed Mrs. Weasley to hug and kiss him.  
  
Ron and he saw each other, and for a moment were a bit shy with one another.  
  
Harry spoke first.  
  
"Sorry I didn't return your letters, mate."  
  
"It's been a bit of a poor vacation."  
  
Ron nodded knowingly.  
  
"And you didn't have to live with Fred and George!" he said, smiling. Harry grinned, and brought Ron into a hug. The hug lasted a second or two, and then they pulled apart, because Harry had noticed someone else.  
  
"Hermione!" he cried, and rushed over to hug her.  
  
"Really sorry about the whole letters thing," he whispered to her.  
  
"It's quite alright," Hermione said, choking back tears.  
  
Hermione hugged him for a good ten seconds before she let him go, drying her eyes.  
  
"You've had a rough summer." 


	2. A Chill in Diagon Alley

A CHILL IN DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Two days later, Mrs. Weasley announced that they would visit Diagon Alley for their supplies. This was always a bit of an embarrassing time for Harry; though the Weasleys were the richest family they had ever met in spirit, in terms of money, they were not well-off. Harry had been left enough gold to last him through his school years, and he could be quite comfortable. While Harry could get new robes, books and other school things each year, Ron had to endure used items. Harry never tried to buy anything for the Weasleys though, it would only embarrass Ron and Ron's ears went pink enough at the sight of his robes.  
  
And less than an hour after Mrs. Weasley had announced the trip, they were off. Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to split up from the group, they would handle all of their own shopping. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a small bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to purchase all of his supplies, and Harry felt HIS ears turn pink, for they had only just visited Gringott's, where Harry had retrieved a large bag of Galleons.  
  
As the three walked down the streets together, Harry noticed a change in the Alley. No one shopped alone, and everyone seemed in a hurry to get home. There was a bit of a chill about the place which Harry had never known, but he supposed it had been this way when Voldemort had first risen. Everyone nervous, everyone wanting to get home. Voldemort had ruined lives- oh, God, Sirius. He had managed to not think-  
  
"Harry, is anything wrong?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing." mumbled Harry.  
  
"Well, I asked you if you wanted to go for an ice cream." said Hermione.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to!" said Harry, with fake enthusiasm, which Hermione and Ron saw right through but didn't mention, for which Harry was thankful. Suddenly anything he noticed was connected to Sirius. The Shrieking Shack, a broomstick that reminded Harry of his Firebolt Sirius had sent him. A tear came up in his eye, he forced it down. 'You're sixteen years old. Stop it,' he told himself.  
  
As the day tore on, Harry managed to take his thoughts off Sirius. For the most part, at least. As the trio enjoyed sundaes, they discussed their summers, for Hermione had been vacationing in Brussels with her family (oh, there were so many WONDERFUL museums) and had not seen Ron all summer, as she had the summer before. Ron had spent his summer at Grimmauld Place, and he was not nearly as enthusiastic as Hermione.  
  
"Although," he said, "it is interesting sometimes. Secret meetings. People there all the time, rushing in and out. But I don't get a word of the news- thanks to Mum."  
  
And so Harry told them of his summer.  
  
"Lying in bed. Thinking."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically, and Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go? We've got quite a bit to do." Ron then said, startling Harry.  
  
And at the end of the day, all three carrying supplies, they walked to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," said Hermione, "goodnight Ron."  
  
And with the Ron, Hermione seemed to have a shine in her eye that she didn't have when she had said goodnight to Harry.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione!" said Ron excitedly. Harry saw something there he hadn't seen before (tale as old as time.). Something between Ron and Hermione, something almost- well, romantic!  
  
"G'night, Hermione," Harry said, appreciatively. Friends like these were hard to come by. 


	3. Returning Home

Chapter 3  
  
The time flew and before anyone knew it, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were boarding the train at platform 9 ¾ with their masses of luggage (and with a great stash of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' in hand (gifts from Fred and George)).  
  
The four clambered into an empty compartment, and spread their things about. They didn't want the compartment to look as though there were room; memories from the last train ride (coughLunacough) lingered in their heads.  
  
As they sat down and were organizing their things, Ron accidentally- although it didn't really look like much of an accident- brushed his foot against Hermione's. Hermione giggled, making herself look like a teenage girl- which she was, but Harry didn't really think of her that way (obviously, Ron did). Ron grinned sheepishly and his ears turned slightly pink. Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry grinned at her. She raised her eyebrows at him, and gave a slight nod at Hermione and Ron, who were still engaged in avoiding eye contact with one another. Harry nodded, and turned back to his Daily Prophet.  
  
He didn't read though, he wondered whether he would ever find love. Or would he die alone, like Sirius. oh, God, Sirius. A few hours later, the train began to slow and the 4 frantically put on their robes excitedly, yet nervously too. As they got off the train, the first person they say was Hagrid.  
  
"'Allo, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron and Herminone cried in unison, which no one does really but they will for the sake of this fan fiction story.  
  
Hagrid smiled brightly at them. "Allo!' he said. "Best hurry now, you don't want to miss the sorting song, now do you?"  
  
Boarding the carriage, Harry felt his stomach twist because he could see the thestrals. He felt lonely, depressed, guilty. It was, no matter what Dumbledore said, his fault that Sirius was dead. if only he hadn't trusted that Sirius was gone when Kreacher lied, if only, if only. The carriage came to a halt, and all four, who had managed to get their own carriage as well, got off and walked up to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice the new DADA teacher.  
  
"There he is! The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" Hermione whispered, pointing at the man.  
  
Quickly looking to the teacher's table, Ginny, Ron and Harry's eyes rested on the man had subtly pointed out to them.  
  
He was a thin man of medium height, with curly, brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair fell further than the four could see. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances, the professor was quite a looker.  
  
As the rest of the students filed in, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry took their seats. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other. As far as Harry could tell, they were playing a not well-hidden game of footsie.  
  
"Merlin's beard, when will they just admit that they like each other?" Ginny said, looking annoyed.  
  
Harry was somewhat surprised that Ginny was not upset that her friend liked her brother so much.  
  
Seeming to read his mind, Ginny said, "I really don't care who he or she dates, as long as he stays out of my business."  
  
Harry grinned at Ginny, whom he had come to regard as a little sister, and found her much easier to talk to now that she had gotten over the crush she had on him.  
  
Harry heard a slight ding, and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore.  
  
A final, stifled, giggle from Hermione was followed by Dumbledore's booming, cheery voice.  
  
"Welcome back, everyone." 


	4. The Sorting Song

disclaimer: The storyline is all that's mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Sorting  
  
"The first years should be coming in soon."  
  
And, on cue, the first years and Hagrid filed in, most all of them looking positively terrified.  
  
One girl looked as if she'd seen a ghost- well, scratch that, the phrase doesn't work at Hogwarts-, and another boy, who was smiling at the Gryffindor table, was being pointed at by Dean Thomas, who explained proudly to all those within earshot that the boy was his little brother Elliot.  
  
The first years stood, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, and all students looked forward.  
  
"Let the sorting begin," announced Dumbledore.  
  
"Many years ago, my creators founded this great school, They founded it with hope that it would be the one to rule,  
  
But it was founded on deep unity, And as you can clearly see,  
  
That inter-house unity that was wished for, Is lacking, but perhaps not for forever more  
  
My wish is that you change this, Build strength with each passing year.  
  
And once again, dear Hogwarts school Will hold again over evil the rule.  
  
Take heed of this advice, For with unity we will defeat."  
  
The sorting hat gave a brief pause.  
  
And now to explain the houses.  
  
Kind Hufflepuff would always accept Everyone, so long as they tried their best  
  
Clever Ravenclaw wished for her students to be With much intellect, you see  
  
Sly Slytherin said, "The purebloods are the best for this head."  
  
And brave Gryffindor, he did his best To prize courage above the rest  
  
So come and put me on your head, I'll tell you which dorm will hold your bed."  
  
And one by one, McGonagall called out names of nervous looking first years. There was a whoop from Dean when Elliot was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"Starving. Get on with it, why don't they?"  
  
It was a few moments before Dumbledore stood up and began his begin-of-term speech.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, one and all. to start the term, I must warn you all to not enter the Forbidden Forest, for there are dangers there unbeknownst to many a student," said Dumbledore, stealing a glance at Hagrid.  
  
"Also, the list of restricted items can be found with Mr. Filch," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Finally, please try to do as the sorting hat says, and take heed of its advice. for we are only strong enough to defeat together." Dumbledore's eyes trailed off.  
  
"Let's eat!" he cried, as if just realizing that he had paused a moment.  
  
And the plates were magically filled with many scrumptious items created by the house-elves downstairs in the kitchen: ham, turkey, yams, potatoes, sweet corn, hot rolls and so much more.  
  
Ron and Harry dug in, while Ginny and Hermione politely reached for their food, and spread their napkins across their laps before eating. Ron and Harry were suddenly embarrassed, and followed suit with the napkins, causing Ginny and Hermione to sneak a grin at each other.  
  
After the meal was finished and bellies were full, Ron and Hermione got up and left to lead the first years to the common room, and Harry and Ginny were left alone. As they were leaving the hall, Ginny pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Over here." she said seriously, and Harry looked at her funny. Was she going to come onto him? Oh God, he thought that was over. besides, wasn't she with that Michael guy? No, Dean, Harry corrected himself.  
  
But Ginny didn't seem to want anything to happen sexually, for she hadn't said a word and was leading him to a part of the castle he had never seen before, and he had the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Here.. we're here." She said.  
  
And Harry was astonished, for they had reached a small, circular room to which he had never been. There were 4 small windows. Harry looked close up at one, and was astounded to see what he saw.  
  
"This can't be real!" he cried.  
  
"It's brilliant, isn't it Harry?" said Ginny softly.  
  
When Harry didn't answer, Ginny looked over.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up at her somberly, wondering what to do next.  
  
A/N: I'm working on these getting better. They seem a bit lame. And I'm terrible at cliffhangers. The above is an attempt at a cliffhanger, just to let you know. 


	5. SortofShocking Revelations

A/N: 'Allo?? ((echo, echo, echo)) Anyone out there? If so, please tell me if you like where I'm going with this. Help is greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations.  
  
((Today, on One Life to Live (.))  
  
"No!" Harry cried in frustration.  
  
"What?" said Ginny, halting. "Harry, let me see!"  
  
At that, Harry tried to push past her.  
  
"No!" yelled Harry. "Let's, uh, squaredance!"  
  
'Right. Squaredancing,' thought Harry to himself.  
  
Ginny looked thoroughly annoyed, yet a bit worried as well.  
  
"What did you see? Come on, Harry, tell me!" she said with a slight smile, as he restrained her.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, go look!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"Okay. you were looking through the Gryffindor window, weren't you.you..you." she trailed off, and Harry knew she'd seen.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny." he whispered.  
  
"That jerk," she whispered angrily.  
  
"That no-good, two-timing..."  
  
Harry was rather frightened.  
  
"I will kill Dean Thomas if it is the last thing I do. he thinks he'll have some fun with the other girls behind my back, does he?"  
  
Then suddenly, she looked at Harry as if she were seeing him for the first time.  
  
She studied him for a moment.  
  
"Kiss me," she said. And she leaned her head in. Harry reciprocated Ginny's actions.  
  
Ginny softly put her lips on his, and her hand around his head. Harry wasn't sure what to do; he just kept kissing. It was so wonderful, like nothing he'd ever felt. He'd've gotten together with Ginny years ago had he known she was this wonderful of a kisser.  
  
Ginny outlined Harry's lips with her tongue, and then slowly pulled her face away from Harry's.  
  
"That'll show Dean "Pimp" Thomas! Harry Potter, you are going to flaunt me, show me off. We will kiss every time we see Dean Thomas. And then we will, break up, per se. That'll show him!" and she walked off, singing 'if he could see me now' to the tune of 'If They Could See Me Now', leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
  
Harry was confused on several counts. First, where was he? He looked at all the other windows and saw that they showed each common room. He'd have to remember where this was, it would be fun to catch Ron and Hermione snogging. his second concern. Ginny had kissed him as a rebound, he thought, to make Dean jealous. but Harry had liked it. The elation that he had felt when their lips touched, Harry had never experienced.  
  
"WHAT AM I THINKING!" he screamed suddenly.  
  
"You. Are. Not. In. love. With. Your. Best. Friend's. Sister."  
  
"Right, dear, keep telling yourself that," said a portrait of a famous seer on the wall.  
  
Oh, Merlin. He'd just said the L word.  
  
AN: Sorry so short, just thought it was a good end. 


	6. More Not So Shocking Revelations and Ter...

Chapter 6  
  
More Not-So-Shocking Revelations and Terrible Titles  
  
Harry slowly walked back up the stairs (too slowly, in fact, the staircases moved no less than 3 times as he walked up them), comtemplating what had just happened.  
  
'I kissed Ginny. Lord, I kissed Ginny,' said a voice in Harry's head.  
  
'Well, she started it!' said another.  
  
'And you kissed her back!' the first voice retorted.  
  
This continued until Harry finally reached the entrance to Gryffindor common room, where Harry realized that, kudos to Ginny, he had no idea what the password was. So he slumped against the Fat Lady's portrait and waited for someone to come up.  
  
After 15 long minutes, he finally heard footsteps nearing the common room.  
  
Looking in the direction of the footsteps, he saw that they belonged to Ron and Hermione, both giggling, Hermione's hair a bit more messy than normal.  
  
They both approached the portrait and Harry stood, startling Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, my goodness!" Hermione cried. "We were just out, you know, patrolling. Prefect duties," she explained, far too quickly.  
  
"I didn't ask," Harry said, grinning to himself.  
  
While Ron didn't catch on that Harry knew the two were a couple in his giddiness, Hermione did. Her eyes pleaded with him not to tell anyone, and he relented.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, but then turned on him and began her interrogation.  
  
"And where, might I ask, were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The bathroom, you know. Sudden, frequent urges." Harry said devilishly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry asked the two if they could they please open the door.  
  
The trio, much to the Fat Lady's distaste, then woke her, gave her the password (sugar quill), and entered an empty common room.  
  
"Oh, my stars!" Hermione cried. "It's nearly 11:30! We don't want to be late for class tomorrow! Goodnight, Ron, 'night, Harry," she said, scuttling off to her bedroom. Ron, looking thoroughly disappointed that Hermione left, rounded on Harry.  
  
"Frequent, sudden urges?" he asked.  
  
"Right, where were you?"  
  
Harry looked away, staring at a button on the couch.  
  
"Promise you won't get angry? And that I can ask you a question after?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, all right," grumbled Ron.  
  
"I was with Ginny."  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Shh!" whispered Harry.  
  
"Let me finish. She pulled me off as we were leaving the Great Hall and you went to show the first years the way. She brought me to this room, you could, I don't know, see into each of the common rooms." Harry took a breath.  
  
"So I was looking into the Gryffindor common room, and I see Dean Thomas alone. With another girl, snogging away. Ginny saw it."  
  
Ron looked like he could kill Dean Thomas.  
  
Harry quickly continued, dreading, however, the end of the story.  
  
"And then, I don't know, Ginny got real close to me. and.er. she." Harry stumbled.  
  
"She said something like, this'll show him. and she kissed me."  
  
((A/N I know it's the opposite way, but for Ron's reaction it needs to be in this order))  
  
Ron looked like he could faint. He lied back on the couch, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Thomas. curse the git. best friend. little sister.."  
  
"If it's any consolation, Ron, I don't think she even like it. It was just to show Dean up, I think."  
  
Ron shot daggers at Harry, who remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Hey!" said Harry, remembering for the first time his part of the deal.  
  
"I get to ask you a question now."  
  
Ron glared at Harry, but relented, and sat up.  
  
Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"So, when were you planning on telling me that you and Hermione are a couple?" 


	7. Author's Note

A/N: I think I'm going to stop writing this story and try another based on same premises.  
  
So, if anyone's reading, which I somehow doubt, well. I think this may be the end. 


End file.
